


Mors Vincit Omnia

by little_coffins



Category: Soul Eater, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_coffins/pseuds/little_coffins
Summary: Lord Death and Asura are at war prematurely, the former chasing the latter across the world causing a ripple of disaster around them. Kid follows them the best he can in hopes to put a stop to their seemingly unending fighting that's ravaging the world. On his way, he catches the eyes of a couple of hunters, possibly gaining some companions to assist in the seemingly neverending chase.Everything is falling apart.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Death the Kid & Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Death the Kid & Shinigami-sama | Lord Death
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Mors Vincit Omnia

With a frown fixed in place, a skinny figure draped in darkness as it moved forward.

He could feel it, it was blood curdling in its intensity. The sheer overwhelming madness it exerting sent a shiver down his spine, the creature less human then beast now.

Tall, tower st nearly seven feet tall, skin a taught grey, bulky against the muscle it carried across its body, tattered rags loose fitting as it lumbered about the empty strip mall. Its eyes were massive and sunken, wide and pitch black, the size of a tennis ball, its mouth was hidden by loose floppy skin that pooled down its chin to its mid throat. Its spine was all wrong, too sharply defined despite the bulk the creature packed, twisted like an S, it seemed to have an effect on the creatures movement, hence the lumbering.

Its hands were large, fingers webbed and nails chipped and infected looking, they looked bloated and immovable, stuck in a loose fist.

Crouching down, peering around the corner of a corner store, his eyes narrowed, a two toned yellow fixed on the lumbering being. Flattening his hands against the bricks, he shuffled forward silently, keep to the shadows as he stalked towards the creature.

Peering through Soul Perception, gazing through narrowed as at the mottled soul, a deep red, jagged around the edges, well on it's way to being a Kishin Egg. Despite this, the soul itself was rather small, smaller than the average soul, smaller than his palm.

This was all the confirmation he needed to act.

Bracing his hands against the pavement, he propelled himself forward, dealing a blow to its solar plexus before sweeping a leg against its ankle, sending it sprawling forward with an animalistic cry.

Rearing backwards, the creature swung a fist at the boy before attempting to stand up, getting to a knee before it was grabbed by the ears and its head slammed it the boys knee, once, twice, thrice, he tossed it backwards onto it's back where it leaned pathetically, thick mucus filled blood oozed from its shattered nose.

Stepping on its chest, he found himself being thrown backwards suddenly, the creature bucking its body around to throw him off, fist meeting his stomach with a crack.

Choking out a harsh breath he managed to keep on his feet despite the surprise it instilled.

The creature, now back on its feet, swung at the teen who ducked out of the way, grasping the slow moving appendage and bodily swinging upwards to wrap a leg around the creatures throat, other wrapped across its broad ribcage.

It shook and growled, attempting to shake off the teen, who pulled the beings head into his arms, one arm locking the head into his elbow while the other braced the opposite of its head, getting a solid grip before snapping it to the side, cracking the spine.

The creature fell forward with a loud exhale, pulling his leg out from around the creatures jugular so he was kneeling upon the creatures back as it fell.

Feeling the body deflate, he dealt the final blow to the being, bracing a hand against its back and releasing a powerful strike of his Soul Wavelength, jostling as the body rattled as the soul was incinerated from the overwhelming attack from the others own soul.

Checking through Soul Perception as he stood up, legs awkwardly straddling either side of its torso, he noted that the soul was infact gone.

Glancing to his left arm which came into contact with the creatures nose during the struggle and grimaced at the sight of thick globs of snotty blood now decorating his sleeve.

"Disgusting..." he grumbled, voice low and irritated as he knelt down, grasping the edge of the tatters it wore and wiped away the majority of the blood.

Spying movement from his left, he managed to catching sight of a homely blonde woman ducking behind the counter of a restaurant across from him.

He doubted it'd be much of an actual issue, so slunk back into the shadows without the suffocating feeling of a Kishin Egg nearby.

He did have something more important to do, after all.

.......

"This is getting ridiculous..." A man with a laptop propped on his lap muttered. He smoothed a hand across his face, exhaling deeply as his eyes drooped tiredly at the screen. Reaching to his left, he grasped a bottle of water resting on the night stand, taking a sip. Screwing it back closed, he dropped it unceremoniously back onto the table, refocusing on the screen, scrolling down the webpage.

"Sammy, I'm home!" With the slam of a door, another man briskly entered, a large paper bag tucked in his arms, a bottle of coca-cola in the other. The man grinning far too widely considering the current situation they were involving themselves in.

With a frown, the taller man seated with the laptop spoke, "What'd you get?"

Plonking the the two liter on nightstand stationed beside the heads of both the beds, he shook the bag at the taller man with a grin.

"Mcee-dees, had dollar menu on today!" He flopped onto the bed, facing the other make, pulling the bag open a dug through it, pulling out two sets a large fries and two large burgers, passing one of each to the other. He discarded the paper bag onto the night stand before grabbing the bottle of soda and opened it. The man noticed the lack of a hiss from a freshly opened bottle and looked perplexed at the pop.

"They don't sell two liters at McDonalds..." he muttered, adjusting the laptop.

"Found it in the back of my car under a seat, a gift from God himself." He watched in disgust as he began to chug the old pop before he jolted forward, attempting to spit the pop he'd nearly swallowed back in through the narrow hole it came from, causing it to gush out the sides and onto the already stained carpets.

"Ugh-- not good. 'Was chunky," with a hand cupped over his mouth, he stumbled over to the tiny motel bathroom. Wet heaves followed, and he couldn't find it in himself to eat the fast food with the sound of his brothers vomiting serenading him.

Moments later the sound of running water notified him he was likely done.

"Dean, so, listen, things only seem to be getting worse, not just her is the US but all over the world, it seems like a real mess and it's getting messier-- here," he spun the laptop in the direction of Dean as he stepped out, who squinted at it in return, looking confused.

"Yeah, Sammy I-- I don't know what I'm looking at right now." He slumped onto the bed again, laying on his back and sighing deeply.

"I'm definitely not hungry anymore," he grumbled under his breath.

"Last night in Florida a bunch of widows woke up with their dead husbands corpses in their beds with them, still very much deceased in about as good a shape as you'd imagine, three days ago in Oregon there was thirteen dog attacks in a single neighborhood, a toddler died because he was mauled to death by their family German shepherd. No other disclosed deaths so far on that one," Sam caught notice of his brothers grim expression as he sat upright.

"And just this morning here a guy wanted for, get this, murder, cannibalism and _necrophilia_ was found beaten to death outside a Smittys." Sam gently shut the laptop and placed it on the end of the bed.

"Outside a _Smittys_? Seriously?" Dean asked bemusedly.

"I-- I don't know Dean, it's a weird place but maybe he was stalking someone? Apparently this guy killed, like, constantly. A lot more then your usual serial killer or necrophile." Rubbing at his face Sam sighed before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and resting his hands on his knees, looking at Dean.

"What I'm trying to get across is this is seriously fishy, according to who managed to witness part of the events said not only did the serial killer look super weird, but so did the guy who killed him. Take a guess what oddity stood out about our killer?" He waved a single hand around, catching the look of distaste filter over his elder brothers face.

"Yellow-eyes." He stated blandly, glancing at the food he'd previously left after downing the soda.

"Yep. Reminds you of someone, right?" They'd killed it a few years ago, they were sure of it, but the reappearance of a creatures that shared that defining feature raised some major alarms bells for them. They really didn't need a new big demon threat while the world was seeming to fall into complete disarray, incidents of various natures occurring across the globe. They needed some calm to to try to figure that out first, however with whatever this was being in this town kicking up a fuss would likely have to take priority considering the proximity and the violence of the incident.

"So is the crime scene still active?" Dean inquired, already standing up and pulling his sneakers on.

"Yeah, and-- Dean, proper shoes. If we're gonna do the FBI thing you can't be dressed like your going on a jog." Sam exasperatedly huffed, catching the mocking faces Dean was making as he toed his shoes off. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Sammy, hurry it up," Dean grumbled back, gesturing blindly at the other man, digging through his backpack for the suit he owned for these very situations.

"I'm coming, you change in the bathroom, I'll change out here." With his suit, Dean entered the bathroom, closing the door hurriedly as they both speedily readied themselves.

It took a few moments for them to change and adjust their hair, trying to look more put together then they previously had been lounging around the hotel room.

With a grin, Dean gave Sam a thumbs up as they finally made it to the car, climbing in a grabbing their false IDs.

........

"Are you... okay sir?" A blonde woman asked, glancing warily at Dean as she fiddled with her hands, seated in the station.

"Of course, I just get a little car sick." Dean waved off her concerns with a smile. He'd completely forgotten he'd thrown up not too long ago and was likely looking fairly green still because of it, but he doubted her slightly unwell state would set off any particular alarm bells in the woman or the officers.

"I'm detective Gabe Donovan and this is my partner Allen Wells, we're with the FBI, we were wondering if we could ask you some questions, if you don't mind?" They both flashed their badges to the woman, who seemed to only look increasingly more confused.

"More FBI? I already spoke to a group of detectives earlier..." she murmured, looking unsure. The brothers looked between each other, slightly worried before shaking it off and returning to the task at hand.

"Different branches, we have been having some difficulty in the communications department so we thought it'd be best to just stop in here ourselves to ask you some questions since we were nearby." Sam replied, watching as she seemed to relax at the explanation.

"Right..." she murmured.

Dean shuffled in his spot, "So, you witnessed the assailant, right? Can you tell us a bit about that?" He prompted lightly.

She spoke up with renued confidence, "Of course, he- it was a guy, a young man, actually I'd say a teenager, he was clearly fairly young, he moved very quickly so it was hard to make out much of him-- he, he wasn't particularly, kinda pale..." she paused, suddenly looking unsure of herself, lips pursing as she looked around nervously.

"Ma'am, you can tell us anything, there's no need to worry." Sam soothed, smiling softly at the distressed woman. She breathed deeply, nodding vigorously, brushing at her hair before meeting their eyes once more.

"His eyes-- I don't know if it was light catching on them or something... but... they seemed to glow, yellow, it was strange and really unsettling, not normal looking, I've never seen something like that before, it gave me a really weird feeling, I guess." She spoke quickly, practically breathing out her words without pause.

The brothers glanced at each other briefly.

"What was the feeling it gave you?" Same questioned, tugging on his tie to straighten it back out.

"Um... its really weird..." the woman whispered, seeming almost embarrassed now, puzzling them.

"It's okay, we just need to know, we want to help get this guy off the streets as quickly as possibly so something like this doesn't happen again, right?" Dean grin at her. She smiled weakly back before nodding.

"I felt... weirdly calm. I wasn't afraid at all, he didn't scare me at all. I felt..m peaceful I guess, he didn't make me at all freaked out, he just sent this... this wave of calm over me and I just kinda stood there and stared. He saw me, I ran at that point but still, I wasn't at all scared. More relieved." She paused briefly, "I know it doesn't make sense and I probably sound crazy, but it's what I felt." She quieted, waiting for a response nervously.

"That's perfectly normal, sometimes during these types of things, that can happen, you can feel things you normally wouldn't. It's nothing to stress over, it happens to lots of people." Sam comforted, throwing a meaningful glance to Dean.

"Thank you for your cooperation, your witness report will help tremendously with this investigation, your welcome to head home, if you talk to an officer around here they'll probably be willing to drive you home if you'd like." Sam gestured towards the desk viewable from the window beside the closed door.

"Thank you for talking with me, have a good day." She smiled, heading towards the door, shyly waving at them.

"You too." Dean replied jovially.

As the door shut, they paused briefly, exchanging looks before heading out of the room and down the hall towards the morgue.

"She's a nice lady," Dean hummed, walking briskly down the stairs, hands in his pocket while Sam took to them more carefully.

"Didn't know she was your type," Sam mused behind him, snorting. Dean swung the door open, glancing around at the cold metal lockers lining the walls around them.

"All ladies are my type, you know that." He joked, waggling his eyebrows at the younger, earning a exasperated sigh in return.

"341, 342, 343... here, 344, our guy." Sam stuck his hand out, catching the keys Dean tossed to him, inserting the key into the lock and pulling it open, bows furrowing at the bizarre looking lump that lay in front of them. Even the covered corpse looked bizarre to them, misshapen and completely wrong.

"Call Cas, okay?" Sam murmured, staring at the figure a moment later before turning away to grab a box of plastic gloves and pulling them on.

"Yeah, yeah, will do," Dean mumbled.

"Jesus, this doesn't look human at all." Sliding down the zipper, the oddly shaped face came into view, the autopsy seeming to have already happened, chest stitches up with cold looking metal staples.

"Mind zapping over? 23rd street, Saint Montgomery police stations morgue, bottom floor, third door down the hall," turning around, Dean came face to face with the Angel, far to close for comfort.

"Hello Dean. I've arrived." Cas rumbled, staring him dead in the face, not once relinquishing eye contact.

"... I can see that. Personal space, buddy." Dean smiled awkwardly, patting him on the shoulder, walking around him towards the body that Sam was inspecting meticulously.

"This guy can't be human, his face is so messed up looking, everything is the wrong size and shape," Sam said distractedly, shuffling around to the opposite side of the corpse.

Castiel reached out, touching the hand of the body, frowning after a moment, furrowing down at the body with a mix of befuddlement surprise.

"... What is it Cas?" Dean peered at the Angel, looking between the body and man, trying to gauge his reaction appropriately.

"It's human, however his soul has been incinerated." Letting go, he leaned closer to it, staring at the staples in its chest.

" _This_ is a human being?" Sam asked, mouth agape towards the angel.

"Yes, it's distorted but no doubt its human. Its soul is completely gone, destroyed." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Uh... There's something that can do that?" Dean asked after a moment, shifting around.

"Not many things can do that, Souls are a tricky thing that aren't meant to be meddles with by anyone besides the Grim Reaper."

"The Grim Reaper? Like, the number one, one and only Grim Reaper? Death? The horseman?" Same inquired, looking increasingly more concerned at the revelation.

"Yes. Most other beings cannot do this type of damage directly to a soul, destroy it completely no less." Castiel leaned away, looking around the room curiously.

"So your saying that, potentially, the Grim Reaper, Death himself, did this?" Dean asked cautiously, hands flapping about.

"Yes, possibly. I'm not sure who else could possibly have done this otherwise." Dean sighed, rubbing at his face tiredly, leaning up against the lockers, slumping slightly.

"Fucking wonderful, we just may have the Grim Reaper out and about killing people all willy-nilly while the world freaking falls apart." Dean complained, smacking his forehead lightly.

Castiel looked puzzled.

"The world is falling apart? What do you mean?" Stepping towards Dean, he gained an even more serious expression.

"Really weird things have been happening all over the world lately, like, super weird stuff. Doomsday type of things." Sam replied in the elders stead, pushing the locker back closed, peeling off the gloves and re-locking the compartment.

"Maybe... Something is happening with the Grim Reaper, his is very powerful so something like this could happen." Castiel murmured.

"Great, so Grim Reapers goin' rogue and messing up the world in the process?" Dean sarcastically.

"Well, if Death really us so powerful, theoretically he could be strong enough to cause issues all over the world, maybe even unintentionally." Sam explained lightly.

"Perhaps... I need to go." Castiel said with a tone of finality. Jolting upwards, Dean hissed.

"Cas, don't you go disappearing on us right now, explain what's happening-- and he's gone. Fuckin' Houdini, I swear." Dean paced, scratching his head in frustration.

"Let's head back, look further into this whole thing. See how far this whole thing is spanning, look into death a little more." Sam offered, Dean noddedly.

........

"Inside this little town a man died last night under bizarre circumstances. He was killed, not by a person, but a..." the man paused for dramatic affect, standing in front of a camera outside of a van with the phrase "Ghost Facers" plastered upon it. No doubt a bizarre sight in such a small mild town.

"... Demon." He finished with a dramatic flourish.

"Lastnight, according to witness testimony, a serial killer was murdered himself by a man with glowing yellow eyes, something obviously not shared a by humans." He swung his finger around absently as he explained.

"This week we'll be tracking down this demon to try to catch footage of our culprit to share with you all. Sharing the truth no one wants to show." He grinned awkwardly at the camera.

"The truth of the supernatural--"

"Oh not you fucking doofuses now!" A deeper voice exclaimed. The camera panned to a man in a suit, looking frustrated as he carded a hand through his hair. A man who'd made unwilling appearances on the show before.

"The Winchesters, or arch nemises--"

"Shut up, you need to go. Right now. I'm being serious when I say that this is not something you should involve yourselves in. You'll only get in the way and serve as canon fodder." Dean said none too kindly. Behind him Sam sighed and shook his head.

"You can't just tell us to leave, we're here to do our jobs and capture the supernatural, so maybe you should leave this to us!" Ed nearly yelled, sounding indignant at being shooed away.

"Guys... This isn't the usual, not a ghost or a--" Sam began before being cut off.

"It's because it's a demon! We know that already!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly.

"No, its not. Not even close. We have a good idea what it is and trust me, we don't even wanna deal with it. You do this and your insides will become your outsides, get it?" Dean reiterated, sounding nearly pleadingly as he frustratingly explained.

"It is a demon, we know because of the eyes, demons eyes--"

"Aren't yellow. They're black. Just, please keep out of this, okay? We're being serious, we haven't even dealt with type of thing before. Its ancient, as old as time ancient and its messing with the entire world right now. This is gonna affect a lot of people if not handled carefully." Sam plead, earning quiet in return from the ghost hunting group.

"What kinda thing are we talking about?" Ed asked carefully, looking towards Harry.

"The fucking Grim Reaper, it looks like. The one and only, and it looks like he's taking crime into his own hands, or something." Dean hissed aggressively.

"... Seriously? Harry asked softly.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He asked sarcastically, glaring at the group.

"Wow..." Ed murmured.

"Yeah, so we need time to deal with this on our own carefully, okay? Then you can do your... ghost hunting show or whatever afterwards." Sam conceded, speaking softly.

"... Yeah." Ed pursed his lips.

"Wait, yeah?" Both brothers inquired simultaneously, surprised by how easily the stubborn man gave in. They expected more arguing and convincing to ensue. Even Harry looked surprised at the admission.

"We'll leave this to you, we'll keep off your backs while you handle this." He nodded slightly, crossing his arms.

"Uh... good, yeah, good. You go do whatever you'd usually be doing, go find a house with a squeaky pipe to investigate, or something." Dean dismissed, gesturing to Sam to follow him as they headed towards the impala. The camera followed their movements.

They watched them pull out of the parking lot, frozen in place.

"We're really giving up on this one?" Maggie asked quietly.

"Fuck no." Ed laughed.

"Just wanted to get them to go away so we could continue without their complaining." Ed explained, the others laughed, albeit nervously. It was certainly bigger than anything they thought they'd be dealing with, but no doubt it'd provide them with valuable footage if they managed to film the Grim Reaper himself.

Ed patted Harry's back, the lot of them grinning broadly at their deception.

They'd most definitely resume filming.

**Author's Note:**

> Author overuses Latin phrases for fic names. I've been watching supernatural clips lately, sorry if their sorta OOC, I havent actually sat down and watched supernatural in literal years lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, and if you like Bungo Stray Dogs and Toilet-bound Hanako-kun check out some of my other fics, I have plenty.
> 
> Also it's two in the morning lol


End file.
